batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Iman Avesta
Special Agent Iman Avesta is a supporting character in Batman: The Enemy Within. She is a member of the Agency and an employee of Amanda Waller. A fan of Batman, she got to meet the vigilante in person when she was selected to help find and dismantle a criminal organization called The Pact. Biography Iman Avesta was born and raised in Gotham. She stated that her father owned a corner store in the shadow of Gotham Stadium, where she spent most of her childhood. Eventually joining the Agency, she was assigned to become the field analyst for one of their subjects, the Riddler. She, along with her partner, Vernon Blake, would track down the criminal to various places, including Sudan, before finally catching up to the criminal in Gotham. Avesta was also a fan of the vigilante Batman, appreciating how the Dark Knight never backs up to nothing to protect the city and fight crime. She also deduced his true identity of Bruce Wayne. She would later pass this information to her superior, Amanda Waller, though would later begin to question herself for doing so. Batman: The Enemy Within ''The Enigma Iman was first introduced to Batman during the clean up of an attack on the Virago, a casino owned by arms dealer Rumi Mori. She handed a psychological file of the Riddler to him, asking to provide her with information about why the criminal had carried out the attack. Avesta also asked Batman whether he was interested in the criminally insane, recording his reply within a profile she was making for him. The next morning, she and Blake visited Bruce Wayne's office, hoping to speak to the billionaire about a person of interest. As she prepared to knock on the door, it opened to reveal the billionaire and Lucius Fox. Whilst Fox left to investigate something for Wayne, Avesta and Blake interviewed the billionaire about his connections to Doe, as well as his association to other criminals, such as Lady Arkham, the Penguin and Two-Face. As she accused him of being a criminal, Wayne's reply was interrupted by a evacuation alarm. At Bruce's suggestion, she and Blake left, though promised to continue the interrogation another time. Nearly two weeks later, Avesta, Blake and two other Agency operatives received information that the Riddler was operating on a barge called the Lady of Dublin. She decided to accompany them and arrest the criminal together, wanting to impress Batman, but ended up captured along with Blake and her colleagues. Iman was held in the center of the ship and was the first hostage Batman tried to rescue when he attacked. Upon being released, a grateful Avesta hugged and thanked him, only the floor beneath them drop. As Batman protected her from the fall, a giant cage closed around them, causing her to panic. Riddler appeared and revealed that he had created a special game for Batman, having heard about the vigilante's reluctance to kill or let innocent people suffer. He asked Batman to solve three riddles, each one sparing the lives of an agent if answered correctly. However, doing so would subject him and Avesta with ultrasonic blasts. Knowing that she would likely die after three, this game was to force Batman to save three agents' lives at the cost of one's or sacrifice one to save hers. Depending on Batman's decisions, two possibilities will happen. Save Iman=If Batman refuses to comply with the Riddler's game, Iman is spared from Riddler's sonic blasts, but at the cost of Blake and another agent's lives. Knowing that he will find a way out, Avesta distracts the criminal long enough for Batman to figure out a way to escape the cage. Upon realizing what is happening, Riddler fires an ultrasonic blast to stun them, but Batman is able to put them into her former cage, protecting them both from a missile fired from the Riddler's launcher. Iman watches as Batman defeats the Riddler and saves Gotham by redirecting the missiles into the Gotham river. Following this, she mourns the loss of Blake and/or the other agent, blaming herself for what had happened. |-|Save the Agents=If Batman complies with the Riddler's game to save the other agents, Iman and the vigilante are blasted twice with the sonic devices. Knowing that he will find a way out, Avesta distracts the criminal long enough for Batman to figure out a way to escape the cage. Upon realizing what is happening, Riddler sends the third ultrasonic blast, stunning them and deafening Iman. However, Batman is able get them both into Avesta's cage, protecting them both from a missile fired from the Riddler's launcher. Iman watches as Batman defeats the Riddler and saves Gotham by redirecting the missiles into the Gotham river. As she thanks him for saving her and her colleagues, she realizes she has been rendered deaf when she can't hear either her own voice or Batman. ''The vigilante can embrace her in comfort. ''The Pact Depending on what happened in the previous episode, Iman's involvement in the episode will change. Save Iman outcome=If Batman chose to save Iman, she will continue to work for the Agency, despite the trauma she went through. ''If he chooses to call Waller, she will help him out of the rubble following his fight with Bane. After either Gordon or Waller finish talking to him, she meets with him and thanks him for saving her life. Depending on who Batman chose to call, she will either tell him about Waller's actions after learning about what he did, advising he worked closely with the Agency, or compliment his choice. As she leaves, she tells Batman to take care of himself. Iman later appears in the Stacked Deck and makes her presence known to Bruce. She tells him to follow John to get closer to the Pact and be careful. |-|Save the Agents outcome=If Batman chose to save the Agents' lives, Blake will tell him about her condition when he either checks on him or saves the vigilante. During their final meeting before he goes undercover in the Pact, Waller also told him about her condition and that she had put her life in danger to impress the vigilante. ''Fractured Mask After Batman learnt about SANCTUS and their role in the creation of a biological weapon, Iman was brought into Wayne Enterprises with Waller to discuss details about the true purpose of the Agency's investigation. She stood by as Waller fired Gordon from the GCPD after attempting to arrest Wayne, though interrupted him as he tried to argue with her. ''If Batman chose to save her fellow agents, Iman is now wearing hearing aids to restore her lost sense. After the conflict, she and Waller waited outside, allowing Bruce to talk with Tiffany Fox. Whilst waiting for Tiffany to leave, she talked to the director, worrying that they might be pushing Bruce a bit too far. When Bruce called them in, Iman listened as Waller told him about SANCTUS and their history with the Agency. She revealed additional details about the organization, including how one of the previous directors had attempted to shut it down, but it had only gone underground as a result. They shared a plan with Bruce to lead the Pact to attack the lab, allowing the Agency to use the chaos to neutralize both. As the meeting finished, she promised Bruce that they would have his back and help him if needed. ''What Ails You Iman was first seen among Waller's group of agents as they secured the SANCTUS facility, with the successful capture of Bane and Mr. Freeze. During the clean up, she praised Bruce/Batman for his effort in arresting the perpetrators. In the conversation between Bruce/Batman and Waller, Iman believed Freeze to be a close lead to learning Harley's whereabouts. Thus, she suggested to sound Freeze out to learn more details of it, only to be dismissed by Waller for no good reason. Having a grain of doubt at the back of her mind, she spoke her mind to Bruce/Batman. With Bruce/Batman deciding to follow her advice, she distracted the guard to help her with another task whilst he talked to the Pact member. Iman would also witness the conversation, during which she learnt the truth about Project LOTUS. After he had finished, Batman/Bruce revealed that he needed to return to the Pact's lair, with Iman deciding to accompany him. Believing Waller wanted no word heard about the properties of Lotus, she suggested he went as Bruce to draw less attention. Iman also confessed to being the one who revealed his identity to Waller and asked for forgiveness for doing so, leaving shortly afterwards to try to locate Quinn. Taking Bruce's car, Iman expressed some disappointment that they weren't taking the Batmobile, though he can reveal that it is should he choose to. ''If Batman chose to save her fellow agents during Riddler's game, Iman's hearing aids are briefly shut down by the car's passive security system, causing her some pain. Discussing Harley's wishes for the LOTUS virus, Iman also revealed that Waller had let the Pact steal the criminal's body from their convoy and that she was doubting her place in the organization. She also asked Bruce whether he questioned his methods and asked whether she should remain with the Agency. Upon arriving at the lair, they found that someone had already been there and stolen Riddler's blood samples. Whilst searching for clues to indicate who it had been, she was able to identify an liminal device, used by Agency operatives to bypass electronic locks. After this discovery, Iman realized that Waller had sent Agency operatives to retrieve the samples and was planning to use it to also create a usable version of Project LOTUS. With it, she could blackmail the Pact into working for the Agency. Upon hearing a noise upstairs, they investigated to find John Doe drunk at the desk. When he awoke, John introduced himself to Iman and tried to find out information about her. As Bruce tried to learn about Harley's location, she could only watch as John ranted about their seemingly one sided relationship, though asked him to try to find out as much as they could. When John tried to leave to flee Gotham, Iman stood in the way, telling him that his problems would actually follow them. Eventually, she and Bruce learnt about Harley's presence and the Agency's attempts to retrieve Riddler's blood. When John suggested that he looked for Harley by himself, Iman suggested that the came with him. Regardless of the choice, he goes to investigate by himself. With Bruce investigating the effects of LOTUS, Iman decided to return the Agency to investigate where they were keeping samples of Riddler's blood. She eventually learned about its location and contacted Bruce to let him know what she was doing. After being forwarded the results of simulations of Project LOTUS, she decided to destroy the samples to prevent the Agency for using them for its advantage. Regardless of whether Bruce agrees, she followed through with her intentions and was seemingly undetected. However, this would leave the Agency unavailable to negotiate with Harley Quinn when she held the Gotham Bridge hostage for the samples. Iman was present during this event, even watching when either Bruce or John arrive to help negotiate her surrender or Batman to capture her. If the former is chosen and Bruce lets John talk to Harley, she advises Waller against sending a taskforce in, believing that doing so would only place him back into Quinn's arms. Iman was still there when John detonated bombs to attack the Agency. It is unknown whether she was alive afterwards, though likely she survived. Personality On the surface, Iman seemed to be friendly and was able to sympathize with other people. She seemed to have an interest in psychology, particularly both the Riddler and Batman's. However, she was willing to make accusations to learn more about a person, as she did with Bruce Wayne. When her fellow agents' lives were on the line for hers, Iman asked Batman to go along with the Riddler's twisted game, even though it meant that she would likely die in the process. If he did so, she will show her gratitude, but will be traumatized by the loss of her hearing. However, should Blake or another agent die, she showed signs of survivor's guilt, believing that she could have been able to stop them from investigating. Relationships Bruce Wayne/Batman Avesta was a fan of Batman, as shown by her fawning adoration of him, and when she was profiling Batman, she was clearly getting flustered around him. Iman was willing to work with him and give information about the Agency's most private of information. Wanting to impress the vigilante, she went with her fellow agents to try to arrest Riddler by themselves, leading to their capture. She was grateful when the vigilante saved her and her fellow agents from Riddler's traps, going as far as hugging him and thanking him upon her release. Even if Batman refused to go along with Riddler's game, which resulted in the deaths of Blake and another agents, she didn't seem to hold grudge against him for the deaths of her friends. Amanda Waller also claimed that Avesta was the one who deduced he was actually Bruce Wayne. This is supported by her following him at the Stacked Deck, knowing that he was going undercover into the Pact, and her being present during a meeting between Waller and Wayne, during which the director referred to him as his alter-ego. Despite this, Iman hid this knowledge during their first meeting and seemed to challenge Bruce on his connections to supervillains, such as Lady Arkham and Two-Face. Vernon Blake Avesta and Blake were co-workers and partners in the Agency, having worked together to locate the Riddler. She seemed to trust him, taking in his advice to check out the criminal's ship without calling for backup. If Blake dies during Riddler's game, she would be plagued by her own qualm and regret for listening to his advice and getting him killed. Trivia * Iman is an Arabic name, translating roughly to "faith" or "to be faithful", whilst Avesta is the name of the religious texts of Zoroastrianism, a religion popular in Iran and India. This implies that Iman probably has heritage in the Middle East and/or India. Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Characters Category:Allies